


Promise Me No Promises

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Straight Sex Series [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bad Decisions, Barebacking, Begging, Breasts, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Denial, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunken Flirting, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Genderbending, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Love, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Not Cheating, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Paparazzi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Snapshots, Squirting, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, pussy, pussy eating, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri wants Victor to fuck her hard and rough until she can't walk tomorrow, but he's been holding back and she's had enough. What will happen when Yuuri pushes her coach/fiance too far?





	Promise Me No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for Yuuri flirting with other people.

Even as Katsuki Yuuri was doing it, she knew she was wrong.  _ What kind of person does this?  _ she asked herself, criticism rearing its ugly head again.  _ This is pretty fucked up even for your standards, Yuuri. _ Despite that niggling voice telling her no, Yuuri's thoughts were already running away with her.

Once they had returned to Tokyo, Victor had taken her out to a bar to celebrate her silver win in Moscow which was just two days ago. They decided to go to a new, exciting place that had only opened a few weeks ago and as such, it was brimming with people. It wasn't like Yuuri had planned this in advance, but after a few drinks, she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

You see, whenever she and Victor trained for a competition, Victor became very strict about physical exertion… even sex. Yuuri understood why and she was happy to obey his rules… mostly. She enjoyed having sweet and loving sex with him when he held her close and whispered that he loved her with every gentle thrust inside her. But even that was only allowed on rest days. Enough was enough. It had been two months now and even though one competition was over, another was coming soon. Yuuri didn't want to risk another two months without scratching that deep itch inside her that Victor had left unfulfilled. She needed to push him into action and she had just the plan to do it. In short, Katsuki Yuuri needed to get fucked.

As she sipped at the tasty strawberry daiquiri in her hand, she heard the words that solidified her decision once and for all. "I'm just going to the restroom, okay?” He leaned in close, talking loudly over the beat of the music. “ I'll be back in a second," Victor told her with a wide smile and then winked before he strolled off.

He didn’t want to leave her too long as the place was steadily filling up and overcrowding. He didn’t want to lose her in the crowd, nor lose his seat at the bar, but he couldn’t sit where he was any longer. Yuuri had been leaning all over him and giddy with happiness from winning the silver. She looked stunning. The pretty smile on her face, and the proud look that she got whenever she remembered was enough to have Victor overflowing with happiness. She truly deserved that medal and though she had been aiming for gold, silver was still such a huge accomplishment. She had done it and of their hard work had paid off.

Victor was ecstatic for her. It was just… he was a little too excited. It had been such a long time since they had been properly intimate. Of course they'd still had sex, but Victor could never risk injuring her from fucking her too hard, so he had been completely holding back. Her body needed to be in perfect condition for competition and that just couldn't happen if Victor had fucked her throat and spanked her ass raw. Watching Yuuri on the ice just did something to Victor that he couldn’t explain. Now tonight she had made an effort, all dressed up, makeup extenuating her already beautiful features, and wearing a dress that complemented every beautiful curve of her body.

He couldn’t help it, after a few drinks Victor couldn't control himself any longer and he found himself sporting a rather uncomfortable erection that was trapped down the left side of his pants. He wanted to dance with her, but he didn’t want to get papped with an obvious boner - he could only imagine the headlines.

"Okay," was all Yuuri could muster in response as excitement thrummed like electricity sparking in her veins. Oblivious to the man’s predicament, she watched his striking silver hair disappear through the crowd behind her, Yuuri knew this was her opportunity and, as if by magic, it seemed like she wasn't the only one.

"You're too pretty to be sitting here all alone," a stranger said as he walked up to her. Yuuri eyed him carefully and while she wasn't particularly attracted to him, he was handsome. He was young, muscular, and had a friendly face. He was the perfect person for the job.

"Well, why don't you take a seat?" she replied with a flutter of her eyelashes before indicating Victor's seat next to her, something she knew would drive him wild.

After the stranger accepted, Yuuri couldn't stop herself. She giggled, smiled, and flirted with the Japanese man sat next to her as she surreptitiously glanced around the room to see if her lover was returning anytime soon. The thought of Victor seeing her paying attention to another man, maybe even exploring her options, was making her grin wide.

A jealous, possessive Victor Nikiforov was exactly what she wanted tonight and for better or for worse, Katsuki Yuuri knew exactly how to draw it out of him.

Meanwhile, Victor was trying to pee with an erection and failing massively. He was hoping trying to pee would help it go down but he had no luck. He was going to have to return to the dancefloor with the obvious bulge and pray no-one had a camera. He tucked his cock upwards in his boxers, the soft cotton band holding it out the way so he didn’t look like a complete perv.

When Victor returned from the gents, he made his way through the crowd and to where he had left Yuuri. He hadn’t liked leaving her, there were some right jerks around and she had become quite famous now. He didn’t want her getting cornered and pressured into photos - especially when she’d had alcohol as drunken Yuuri hated clothes for some reason.

Just as Yuuri was placing a hand on the stranger's arm, she caught a glimpse of Victor out of the corner of her eye. She smiled flirtily at the man in front of her and leaned in a little closer, her breasts spilling out of her low cut dress and her short hair falling in front of her dark, sinful brown eyes.

Victor’s eyes widened as he saw the man leaning all over Yuuri. He stormed forward, suddenly forgetting all about his own problems. Yuuri leaned forward looking up at the stranger with a stunning smile. Victor could see straight down her dress, the soft swell of her small breasts exposed and he watched the man’s eyes flicker down.

“Excuse me,” Victor said, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder firmly and then squeezing. “You are in my seat.” But the man merely looked up at him and scoffed, saying something to Yuuri in Japanese that the Russian man could not understand. He shrugged Victor’s hand off.

Yuuri smiled. "Don't be so rude, Vitya," she said with a playful bat of her eyelashes. "You wouldn't want the paparazzi to get a shot of you being mean, would you?" She shot him a challenging look as she crossed one smooth, silky leg over the other.

Victor scoffed, his face reddening in embarrassment at Yuuri scolding him in front of this stranger. Words caught in his throat for a moment. What was she playing at?

“No, Yuuri,” he said, challenging her, “and neither would the paps like any photos of you hanging off random strangers when you’re engaged to Victor Nikiforov.”

The man in front of her froze at the words and quirked an eyebrow in her direction before easing himself up from his stool. He muttered an apology in Japanese and slipped away back into the crowd. Yuuri looked up at her fiance and pouted, her plush, red-painted lips looking lush and irresistible.

"Vitya, you spoiled my fun," she complained.

“Y-your fun?” he spluttered at her. “Throwing yourself all over that man? You’ve drunk too much,” he said and grabbed her drink from her hand, downing it himself to prevent her from having any more.

Yuuri tried to hide her smile. Her plan was working. "Victor, I never thought you'd be so insecure. I was just flirting a little. It was harmless." She looked up at him with wide, innocent doe eyes that held a twinkle of mischief.

Victor couldn’t help but huff. “Insecure?” he rebutted. “Harmless? He was looking right down your dress!”

"Maybe I wanted him to look," she shot back.

Victor narrowed his eyes at her and stepped towards her, grabbing her arm as jealousy curled inside him. “Why would you want other men to look at you? You’re mine…” he snapped, the words pouring out of him as he desperately tried to understand why she would want that man’s eyes on her.

Yuuri shrugged. "It's nice to feel wanted, Vitya," she pointed out with a pout as she drew a hand up to fiddle with a lock of her hair in a shy, innocent way that reminded Victor of when they'd first met. "It was just a little flirting. It didn't mean anything."

Victor glared at her as he realised she was trying to get a rise out of him. Well, if that was what she wanted, then he would give it to her. Victor pulled her closer and then fiercely kissed her, holding her in place as he devoured her mouth, uncaring as people watched around them and he saw the flashes of light from the camera around him. Right now Victor didn’t care. Katsuki Yuuri was his and he was going to remind her why.

In return, Yuuri let out a shocked gasp as she was pulled close to her fiance and kissed within an inch of her life. Soft, warm skin was pressed against hers and she couldn't help but melt in Victor's arms. Why had he resisted this - resisted her - for so long? Why did he have to be so damn strict all the time?

Her arms wound around his neck while her fingers settled into the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. She scratched there a little in the way that he liked before smiling into the kiss. People had gathered around them and were watching the interaction with their cameras held high, but Yuuri only had eyes for Victor.

Once Victor could feel Yuuri pressed against him then that was it. He couldn’t stop himself. Everything that he had held back over the past two months seemed to hit him all at once. He pulled her close, sliding his hands downwards and firmly cupping her ass. He hoisted her up and their lips broke, they opened their eyes smiling at one another.

“Let’s get out of here,” Victor growled his voice dripping with insinuation.

For the first time in far too long, Yuuri saw that predatory look in her fiance’s eyes and she knew she was going to get fucked until she couldn’t walk the next day. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a wicked smile.

“It’s about damn time, Nikiforov,” she teased.

Victor smiled before adjusting her, grabbing her and then flinging her over his shoulder. She squealed and Victor marched out of the club a smirk on his face as he held his head high, smirking as everyone watched him go. They knew exactly where the two of them were going and what they would be doing.

“Victor!” she cried in half-hearted admonishment. “Put me down right now!”

Victor merely flushed and walked faster, determined to get them back to the hotel in time, though he doubted they would make it. So instead, he walked towards the back of the building and then into a side door, he had noticed an open fire door on his way to the gents so he slipped through it with Yuuri and into the alley.

“Vitya!” Yuuri whined as she banged her fist against his back where she was slung over his shoulder. “Where are you taking me?” She giggled and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. The devilish side of her wanted the press to get such a scandalous picture of them. She wanted the whole world to see just how crazy Victor Nikiforov was for her.

Victor didn’t answer her but instead marched down the dark alley and then finally dropped her to the floor. Immediately, he pushed her against the wall and devoured her mouth.

After a moment of shock, Yuuri settled into the kiss and eagerly licked at his lips before pressing her tongue inside and tasting the sweetness of the strawberry daiquiri he had stolen from her mixed with stale cigarettes. It was incredible and she found herself wanting more.

Unable to resist, Yuuri's hands wandered down his torso and slipped underneath his shirt, feeling the hardness of his abs there and groaning. He felt better than anything she knew, anything she would ever know again. There was nothing Yuuri wanted more than to be filled up by him until she was screaming in ecstasy over and over again.

Victor grinned at Yuuri’s eager response. "This is what you wanted, didn't you?" he said, rocking his hips forward and pressing the line of his hard cock against her.

A moan fell from her lips and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Fuck yes, daddy," Yuuri whimpered as she rolled her hips into his clothed length and felt it rub against her pussy. "I want you to fuck me hard."

Victor rammed his hips into her harder, still kissing her deeply as he let the image of fucking her run through his mind. "Yes, baby, tell me how much you want my cock."

He put a little distance between them in order to slip his hand up her dress. He groaned as he rubbed her pussy through her panties.

The cool touch of Victor's fingers against her molten hot core had Yuuri writhing and moaning in excitement for what was to come next. If he moved his hand just a little, he'd press underneath her lacy, red panties and touch her where she was desperate for it. Yuuri grasped at Victor's shirt and steadied herself as her legs began to tremble. The heat between them was palpable and Yuuri couldn't take her eyes off her lover.

"I want your cock so bad, daddy," Yuuri whispered into his ear before licking along the shell. "Won't you fill me up? It's been so long since you've fucked me like I need to be fucked: hard and fast and until I'm sore and aching. It's been even longer since you touched my ass. It's practically a crime to waste an ass like this."

Victor replied by biting into the young woman's lips teasingly as he pushed her panties to the side and slipped two fingers into her wet slit. She was hot to touch and her pussy was slick and wet. He pushed softly downwards, his fingers dipping between her soft lips and spreading them before pausing at her hole. He grinned against Yuuri's kiss as he teased her, refusing to dip inside.

His touch was driving her wild with desire. Yuuri wrapped her arms around his neck, draping herself against him as she struggled to hold her body up. It felt like every part of her body had forgotten how to function except where Victor was touching her. Her breasts were flush to his chest and they swelled with every breathy pant.

"Vitya, please," she begged, desperate and unable to do much more than submit to his whim. "I'll do anything."

Victor kissed down her jaw and then down her neck, pressing against the places that he knew would drive her wild. "What a little slut. You're gonna let me fuck you right here aren't you?"

Yuuri's head fell back against the brick wall behind her. She could barely stifle the obnoxiously loud noises falling from her lips as Victor continued to tease her and kiss her chest. "Yes. Anywhere. I don't care where you fuck me. Just fuck me. Please. I'm dying for it."

"Any one could see us down here, Yuuri," he said, circling his fingers around her hole. "Anyone could step outside right now and see how desperate you are for it." He pressed gently upwards, rubbing against the soft entrance of her pussy. "I don't think you really deserve my cock, flirting with that man. When are you gonna realise that only I can satisfy you?" he asked, continuing to tease her.

She whined as Victor continued to deny her the relief she so desperately wanted. "I had to, Vitya," Yuuri protested, her eyes fluttering. "I needed to do something to get your attention."

"Well, now you've got it," he replied before kissing her deeply to muffle her cries as he used his body to pin her against the wall and finally, he pushed two fingers inside her.

Victor couldn't help but groan at the feeling of being inside her, even if it was only his fingers. Victor had always enjoyed playing with Yuuri's tight little pussy, it was so pretty and perfect that it was basically a crime not to worship it.

"Ah!" Yuuri cried against Victor's lips, the sensation of his thick, long fingers inside her after such a long amount of teasing was euphoric. Yuuri couldn't help but rut against him, pushing his fingers deeper inside her and filling her up even more.

"I missed this, I missed you so much," she mumbled as she broke away from their kiss for breath.

Victor replied by kissing down her face as he fingered her in the dark alleyway. He was encouraged by the sounds of her soft needy moans. Her pretty, soft cries made his cock ache and he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.

He looked away from her for a moment, checking that they were still alone before he dropped to his knees. He removed his fingers gently and then shoved her dress upwards. Before Yuuri could protest Victor grabbed her pretty red panties and yanked them down. He exposed her pussy to the cold night air and then looked up at her mischievously.

Yuuri couldn't believe her eyes. He was stunning on his knees before her, like he was worshipping her, and she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into a fiery maelstrom of desire. She had to steady herself by dropping a hand to her silver-haired fiancé's shoulder before letting out a gasp as the cold wind chilled her thighs.

"Vitya! It's so cold," she complained as she shivered a little, yet her hips rocked forward, seeking out the warmth of his breath.

Victor looked right at her as he gripped her thighs and leant forward. He planted a kiss to her pubic mound, kissing against the short trimmed hair there before he opened his mouth and licked inside her pussy lips, dragging his tongue from her hole and then up to her swollen clit. He kissed there too, mouthing against the sensitive bundle of nerves he started to tease it gently with his tongue as he locked eyes with her.

Their gazes held as Yuuri looked down in amazement at her lover. Every time Victor ate her sweet pussy, he did it with such expertise and with such desperate desire that Yuuri was helpless to stop the quivering deep inside her. He knew just how to work her clit until she was on the very edge of an orgasm without tipping her over the edge.

Wanton and willing, Yuuri wound her fingers through his hair and pushed him against her hot, throbbing pussy, encouraging him to carry on. For a brief moment, panic hit her as she heard someone's footsteps. She glanced to the end of the alleyway and watched as someone walked by unaware of their illicit activities. She smiled.

"Don't stop, Victor, don't stop," she moaned.

Victor had no plans of slowing down. He licked at her pussy desperately, needing more of the addictive taste and wanting to make Yuuri come around his tongue. He pushed two fingers back into her soaking heat and started to fuck her deeply and precisely as he sucked on her clit.

It was impossible to stop her orgasm then. His fingers were fucking her fast and deep, his tongue was warm and wet as it slid over her clit with ease over and over again. Yuuri was coming and it was explosive. She shuddered and collapsed over Victor's body, her legs turning to jelly, as come sprayed from her pussy all over his mouth.

Victor lapped at it, arousal twisting in his stomach and his own cock dripping as Yuuri's come flooded over his tongue and leaked down his chin. He licked her through her orgasm, he could feel her pussy throb with each wave of pleasure. Her hole convulsed around him and come leaked down his hand and wrist. He fucked her until he thought she might fall and then he stood and grabbed her firmly, preventing her from falling.

Victor wiped his face on his shirt before diving in to kiss her again. She was still moaning, high pitched and her voice drawn out and needy from pleasure. He grabbed her, spinning her around so she was pushed face first against the wall. Yuuri let out a gasp at his rough actions before smiling pushing her ass back toward her lover.

Victor cast another look down the alley. He could hear drunkards singing but he couldn't understand the Japanese words. Once he saw the coast was clear, he slipped her dress over her plump round ass and dropped to his knees again.

Victor's hands were rough as he spread her cheeks, and buried his face into Yuuri's ass. He lapped as her tight little asshole, grabbing her come from her pussy and rubbing it into her other hole to help the slide. Yuuri was shivering again, but it had nothing to do with the cold night.

"Gonna finger your cute little ass," Victor warned her before slipping his middle finger inside her asshole and starting to fuck her with it. He watched, his eyes transfixed as Yuuri spread her legs wider and bent over, exposing her ass and pussy to him. "Good little slut, show me your pussy, you want me to look at you like this, don't you? All on display and desperate." He reached forward and rubbed over her clit, circling his fingertips over it.

Yuuri's pussy was so wet that she was steadily dripping from her hole, it was throbbing around nothing, clearly begging to be filled. He took the invitation and pushed a finger into that hole as well, fingering her ass and pussy at the same time. He fucked her sloppily with his fingers, ramming into her deeply, giving her no respite until she was trembling and come was dripping down her thighs, soaking Victor's hand again. It dripped all over the cold concrete floor that was digging into Victor's knees.

"Yes, good girl, come for daddy," he encouraged, rewarding her by slowing the thrusts from his fingers and then adding another into her pussy, stretching it just a little more. "Good girl, Yuuri. I just need you to come once more and then you can have my cock. You want my cock bad, don't you? You want me to come inside that sweet little pussy, don't you? Tell me."

"Yes, yes, please," she begged breathily as her eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled long, panting puffs of air. Her whole body felt alive and her nerves were pulsing after so many orgasms one after the other and yet, she still wasn't satisfied. "I need your cock in me, it's been too long. Please, I need it." She whined in desperation.

Despite her pleas, Victor was still in charge."Get your tits out, play with your tits for daddy," he ordered as he yanked at the front of her dress, attempting to pull it down.

Her heavy, round breasts fell out of her beautiful dress and her nipples immediately hardened when exposed to the cold air. Though they were in public, Yuuri didn't hold back. She was shameless as she cupped her warm tits and began to massage them with a moan before pinching her sweet, pink nubs a tad too hard. The pain and pleasure converged and she was practically howling in pleasure.

Yuuri was bent over and completely exposed in the alley, her tits hanging from her dress which was hoisted up and her ass and cunt were on display for Victor's eyes to devour her. He licked his lips.

"Stay there," he said, before grabbing his phone from his back pocket and standing. He took a few steps back and took a picture. He kept her face out of the shot, but he could see her breasts and her legs spread wide. She looked completely wrecked.

"Vitya, come back," she pleaded, "I need you… Please." It was such a drastic change to go from being overwhelmed by sensation and then be left alone in the cold, the heat of Victor's body so far away. Yet, her lover was unperturbed. He was determined to show her exactly who was in charge here.

"Spread your pussy for daddy," he said, his phone still in his hand as he started to undo his belt and get his cock out.

Eager to please, Yuuri did as she was told. She stopped cupping her breasts and reached down behind her to spread the wet lips of her cunt as far as she could. It was such a dirty act, but she didn't care. She wanted Victor to look at her and enjoy her body in the most carnal and lustful ways.

"Is this good enough, daddy?" she asked in a husky, breathy voice.

Victor answered by taking another picture and then shoving his phone in his back pocket. With one last look down the alleyway, Victor gripped Yuuri’s hips and then pushed the head of his cock inside her needy pussy. He paused, only letting the first few inches inside her before he pushed two fingers into her asshole as well.

Yuuri screamed in ecstasy. Even though Victor hadn't buried himself fully inside her yet, she knew it was coming and the anticipation of such sweet relief made her drip with more slick wetness and quiver around his throbbing cock. Victor was so skillful that he played her like an instrument he'd been learning for years, plucking and pressing in just the right places to bring out every noise and every wave of pure bliss inside her. Yuuri had never felt so happy.

"It feels so good Vitya," she mumbled as she leaned her weight into the brick wall in front of them. "Don't hold back. Fuck me, please."

Victor pushed all the way inside her, shoving his cock as deep as it could go, after all, he was just as desperate as she was. He began to fuck her with short, hard thrusts, fingering her ass at the same time as fucking her and completely filling her up and stretching her.

The dual sensation inside her made Yuuri want to cry from overstimulation. Everything felt so intense and so good after so long without experiencing this. Yuuri never wanted it to end. She dug her nails into the cement between the bricks in the wall and began to push back, meeting every one of Victor's thrusts with a howl of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, right there," she moaned as she felt Victor begin to hit her g spot. "Oh, God, daddy, please just ruin my tight little pussy, please."

Victor was encouraged by her words and fucked her hard and fast. He held back from coming, biting into his bottom lip as he groaned, though he was sure could come at any time from the feeling of her. Before he could even think about letting go, he needed to feel her sweet little pussy coming around his cock. Victor was so lost in pleasuring her that making her come had become an addiction. He just loved the sweet sounds that she made and how she became embarrassingly wet - something that she used to be self-conscious about until Victor proved to her time and time again that he loved it. He needed to feel her throbbing around him and he wanted her to soak his cock in her come.

The movement of Victor's body was pushing Yuuri closer and closer to the wall in front of them until her cheek was pressed against it. She was helpless to do much as he fucked her with punishing thrusts and eventually, she could feel her climax building again. She'd lost count of how many times she had orgasmed and she began to feel a little embarrassed about how easy Victor could tip her over the edge.

"Victor, I'm gonna…" she began and trailed off with a loud moan. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he nailed her sweet spot with every thrust. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna come again," she warned, her knees feeling weak and struggling to hold her up.

“I've got you, I won't let you fall," he promised. “Come on, baby, give me your come,” he encouraged, on the edge of begging for it in his desperation to feel her pleasure.

Unable to hold back any longer, Yuuri closed her eyes and felt her whole body erupt in pleasure. Spots of white appeared behind her eyelids and she felt her knees give way, her body ragdolling to the floor before strong hands clutched her tight.

"I got you, I got you," he whispered, slowly lowering the two of them to the floor as he tipped over the edge and was unable to hold them up anymore. He buried his face into her neck, holding her close, breathlessly panting against her.

The exhausted, fucked out woman pressed her palms to the ground to steady herself as she rocked her hips back, encouraging Victor's orgasm deep inside her. She could feel the creamy, thick liquid spilling from him, filling her up until the excess was pouring down the walls of her pussy and spilling out. The warm come dripped down onto the cold floor beneath them and Yuuri groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, please don't leave it so long next time," she whispered.

"Just don't try make me jealous again, otherwise next time I'll have to spank your pretty red," he warned with a smile. The smugness clear in his voice.

Yuuri smiled. "I make no promises."

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow our Facebook page for updates! 💗


End file.
